


Burgers and Butterflies

by coffeecupsandrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Family Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecupsandrain/pseuds/coffeecupsandrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a bit of a family reunion at the bunker with Cas, Kevin, and Charlie. Inevitably, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set somewhere between 9x03 and 9x04, but Ezekiel and April never happened and Sam isn't dying.

“Alright, Alright. It’ll be ready in about 30 minutes, keep your pants on,” Dean muttered, “It took me long enough to clean up the damn mess you made this morning, you guys can at least wait that much longer. I mean I know it’s great having everyone under one roof for a while, but really? A food fight?! With flour, too!”

“Sam started it.” Kevin grumbled, begrudgedly.

“Why couldn’t we just eat the leftover lasagna. It was good,” Sam interrupted.

“Yeah you bet your ass it was. And I’m making burgers because, unlike you, Cas here hasn’t had a home-cooked meal in ages and he happens to love burgers so he should get them. And you know who didn’t cover my kitchen in flour this morning? Cas.” 

They all stood or sat in the kitchen, badgering Dean about when dinner would be ready. (except Cas of course) They were having a kind of get together… a family reunion if you will. Cas finally got to the bunker, Kevin was at peace about his new home, and Charlie was usually up for a visit every once in awhile between hunting. She'd gotten quite good at dodging all of their prying questions about her hunts.

“Dean, I find it a bit unnecessary that you go through all this trouble for me.You’ve already given me clothes and a bed. I could never ask more of you.” Castiel said from the corner he was standing in.

“Cas, I’m gonna answer for Dean and everyone else here and remind you that you’re family. And when you’re a member of this family there’s really no questioning their strange ways of showing affection,” Charlie explained from the chair she was sitting at as she watched Dean cook., “You’ve been here way longer than I have. I thought you knew that by now.”

Cas sighed. “Perhaps you’re right, but I still feel like a burden when we should be worrying about this mess I started.” 

“Listen to Charlie, man. She knows what she’s talking about. Cas, we’re not gonna get anywhere with anything before we come up with a plan. And we damn well can’t come up with a plan without food.”

“Very well, but at least let me be of some use.” Cas pleaded.

“Well you guys have fun with that. There’s a marathon of Arrow today and I am _not_ missing it to stand around here.” Kevin announced as he walked out of the kitchen.  

“Ooh count me in!” Charlie squealed, walking out after him. 

“Yeah me too,” Sam chimed in, “Have fun you two.”

And so, they were alone. “Really Cas, I don’t need any help. I’ve got this. You should go watch Arrow. If anyone needs a break, it’s you.”

“Thank you, Dean, but really, I can help. What can I do?”

“Okay then. Well I’ve already got most of it done. The vegetables are cut. The patties are made. All that’s left is cooking them and that's my job. Oh, and the fries.”

“I’m certain I can do fries.”

“If you say so,” Dean said, handing him a pan and some oil. “You just need to pour some oil into the pan, halfway should be good if not too much, and then throw these in.” He pulled the fries out of the freezer and tossed them to Cas.

“I think I can handle it.”

“Good.”

Dean turned on the radio and set to grilling the burgers as Cas waited a while to get started. Soon, he was pouring oil into the pot and waiting for it to heat. Dean tried not to pay too much attention to Cas, tried to convince himself that Cas could definitely take care of himself, but then he heard a pop, and then a yelp and he was at Castiel’s side in an instance.

“We’re okay guys don’t worry!”, Dean screamed at the others. Then he turned to Cas, “What happened?”

"The oil… it popped… it actually… burns.”

“Okay we can fix that, come one. It’s okay.” He walked Castiel over to the sink. “This is gonna sting just a bit, okay.” He turned on the cold water and ran it over Castiel’s arm where he burned it. It was a minor burn, small, but definitely painful to someone who’d never actually felt a burn before.

“There, are you okay, now?” Dean asked, locking eyes with Castiel as he grabbed a towel and carefully dried off his arm. 

“Forgive me, Dean. I wish I wasn’t so… fragile.”

“Castiel, are. you. okay?” Dean asked again.

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“Oh, good. I mean, yeah. I knew you’d be.” 

They stood there, unmoving, neither of them breaking eye contact.

“Dean?” Cas called, his voice resigned, almost dreamy.

"Yeah?”

“What do ‘butterflies’ feel like?”  
Dean blinked, “What?”

“Butterflies. I’ve heard people say that. Something like ‘You give me butterflies’. I think I may be familiar with the feeling, but I’m not quite sure.”

“Oh well, uh, I think you picked the wrong person to ask.”

“I don’t think I did.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I think _you_ might give me butterflies.”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, “I… you… What?”

“Dean, I-” The oil gave a loud pop and both Dean and Castiel jumped. “Oh the fries!”

Dean hurried over to the stove, lowered the temperature, and opened up the pack of fries, pouring some in and grabbing a spoon to fish them out with. They stood in silence as Dean fried the French fries, throwing them into a bowl when they were done. He got out the condiments and turned to call the others.

“Food’s ready, guys!” 

“Right on time for the commercial!”, Kevin exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen quickly grabbing a plate and making his burger, Charlie and Sam following after him and doing the same. They all turned to leave the kitchen once again.

“Wait a minute! Aren’t we gonna eat together?!”

“Sorry Dean, marathon. Can’t stop now!” Charlie explained as they all hurried out.

“Son of a bitch. Alright then,” Dean turned to Castiel, “Let’s eat, I guess.”

They got their plates, a beer for Dean, and a coke for Cas and Dean led Cas to the dining table where they sat down. 

They ate in silence for a while before Cas spoke.

“Are we gonna talk about it?”

Dean swallowed the swig of beer he’d just taken, “Do we have to?”

“It’s going to happen sooner or later, Dean.”

“Later works for me.”

“Dean.”

“Dammit, what do you want me to say, Cas?!”

“I don’t know. Maybe you could just… listen?”

“…Okay”, Dean agreed, cautiously.

“So much has changed, lately. I’ve changed more than anything. And I don’t know who to be. I don’t know how to be human. So much I’ve done for you, and I don’t regret any of it for a second. I’d never judge you and I’m probably the only one who knows everything about you, everything you’ve done. And I don’t care Dean, because, even when I wasn't, you made me feel... _human_.”

“Cas…”

Castiel sighed, “Anyway, thanks for listening Dean.” He quickly stood up from the table, leaving Dean sitting there, alone.

Dean thought for a second, then quickly got up and followed him.

“Of course,” Dean muttered as he saw that Cas had gone to sit on the couch with the others to watch  
Arrow. “Fuck it.”

He walked into the room and stood in front of the TV. (“DEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THE WAY?!”) “They feel like fireworks Cas.” 

“Wh- What?”, Cas asked, incredulously, Sam, Kevin and Charlie suddenly growing very quiet.

“Butterflies. They feel like the 4th of July fireworks: big and awesome and sometimes so scary. And you know what? Fuck you, Cas because you give them to me. From the moment you first tilted your head at me I knew I was fucking done for. Because no matter how much I tried, you can’t ignore a firework show happening in your stomach. And that scares me more than anything. It scares me so fucking much that you just waltzed into my life and made me feel like I was… _enough_. And fuck you very much for that.”

“Dean…” Cas interrupted.

“Fuck you for making me say this in front of everyone because you know I don’t fucking do feelings.”

“Dean,” Cas repeated, standing up and walking over to him.

“Fuck you and your trench coat that you just fucking abandoned.”

“….Dean.”

“And fuck you and your perfect blue eyes and-”

“DEAN!” Cas shouted.

“What?!”

“I love you too.” Castiel whispered, pulling him in and planting a kiss on his lips, Sam, Kevin, and Charlie all gasping.

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s and smiled, “I guess we can get you a new trench coat.”

“Awww!”, the others exclaimed, causing Cas and Dean to jump. 

“Umm nevermind us.” Charlie said.

“Uh yeah we were just watching Arrow remember?” Kevin agreed.

Sam smiled, “So then I guess Cas will finally be occupying that empty half of your room then?”

“Shut up!” Dean and Cas said in unison.

“Whatever come on Cas.” Dean said, pulling Castiel to sit down on the couch next to him.

“So, we’re not gonna talk it about it, then?”, Charlie asked.

“Definitely not.” Cas answered, snuggling closer to Dean.


End file.
